


A red wine stain, a broken vase, street lights

by yikesevans



Series: 10 Days of Evanstan [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lots of broken glass but its not a metaphor, M/M, Pining Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: Chris comes home to find Sebastian sipping wine on his sofa. But Seb didn’t tell Chris he was coming and Chris brought home a friend.





	

Casual. Sebastian hated the word _casual_. It mocked him, but that was how Chris- they both decided their relationship would be. Whenever they were in the same city or doing promo or seeing the same screening they would get together. No strings, just pals being bros.

Sebastian scoffed at the thought. As if Chris ever did a casual thing in his life. Or at least that’s what he thought until he heard the keys jingle in the door.

Sebastian had invited himself over, let himself in, and made himself comfortable in Chris’ apartment. That meant drinking red wine on his sofa while Sebastian waited for the other to come home from whatever the hell he was doing around Boston. The master plan however did not include what happened if Chris brought home company.

Their _causal_ relationship did not include telling other people, but if they wanted to see other people that was on the table. Which explains why at 9:30 on a Friday night Chris opens his door with a beautiful blonde in toe.

She was whispering something in his ear and Chris’ full attention was on her. Chris didn’t even notice Sebastian reading and sipping wine on his coach until Sebastian made himself known. By dropping the wine glass and the sound of shattering glass on hard wood filled the apartment.

Then everything went silent.

The two men stared at each other, Sebastian’s eyes full of panic and Chris’ filled with some sort of confusion and apology. Neither spoke while the wine began to make its way to the area rug that was near by. Tension in the room was so high it felt like they were under water, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even move, just staring at each other. Sebastian wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the woman gasped that the wine was staining Chris’ carpet. Chris didn’t move right away still trying to communicate his confusion with Sebastian through his eyes and unsaid words.

Finally Chris made the first move to the kitchen to grab a dish towel to stop the spread of wine all over his living room floor. The woman was still stood in the entryway, almost glaring at Sebastian. Which he probably deserved for ruining her night, hell he ruined their date of course she had the right to give him a the stink eye.

Once Chris enters again her gaze softens like nothing had been happening. Sebastian reverts his eyes to where Chris was cleaning up his mess. The two still hadn’t said a word to each other.

“M’sorry” Sebastian mumbled to Chris has he worked to try and not let the wine stain set on his carpet. Chris peers up at Sebastian through his long eyelashes and smiles gently.

He places his hand on Sebastian's cheek and nods. The words ‘it’s okay’ form on his lips but no words are actually formed. The closeness makes Sebastian blush and give a slight nod. Again they just stare at each other trying to figure out their next move.

Their thoughts are interrupted by the woman that Chris had brought home clearing her throat to get their attention. Chris blinks a couple times before looking over at her from the floor. His hand didn’t leave Sebastian's face still trying to comfort him. “What is this?” Her voice strained trying not to yell and show her anger, but she was obviously not happy with what was unfolding in front of her.

Honestly neither was Sebastian, this was supposed to be a nice night for him and Chris instead, it was filled with spilled wine and tension. Sebastian scoffed and moved from Chris’ touch. “It’s just casual” Sebastian almost hissed the word as he got up to get his jacket. His tone of voice left no room for interpretation, he was pissed off as well.

Chris scrambled to get up off the floor as Sebastian made his way past the blonde and headed for the door. “Seb, wait.” Chris’ voice was muffled by Sebastian slamming the door. He used all his courage to storm out and now he felt drained. But he couldn't just wait outside Chris’ apartment all night hoping that he would kick out the woman and invite Sebastian back in. That would look pathetic and totally love drunk, which Sebastian wasn’t. Or he didn’t want Chris to think he was, the jury’s still out on that one.

He heaved himself from the door and made his way down the stairs, he needed time to clear his mind and the elevator would bring him too quickly to his car. Chris was only on the 12th floor so it wasn’t a strenuous task to take the stairs but Sebastian still had yet to figure out what to do.

He liked Chris, fuck who didn’t like Chris- his muscles, his smile, his genuine caring- everything about him was fantastic. But they were casual, and Chris had brought home a girl. Sebastian’s head was spinning by the time he got to the first floor of the apartment building, it was around 10 o'clock at night, not really a good time to drive home, which was New York since he didn’t think about getting a hotel room. Sure he still could get a room somewhere but he needed to walk off the pit in his stomach.

Street lights seemed to be dimmer in Boston than they felt in New York. That or Sebastian’s senses were clouded with sadness, he was betting on the latter. But the lights weren't judging him as he made his way through the streets. All the sidewalks were finished and all the roads were newly paved, it was a nice place to get lost in.

The only problem was everything reminded him of Chris. Everything from the little tavern on the corner to the people late night walking their dogs. The whole place screamed Chris Evans, and made Sebastian want to scream back. But he didn’t need people to think he was crazy. So he tucked his hands in his pockets and lowered his head under the hood to not be recognized.

It was Friday night so there were a couple of intoxicated people roaming the streets, and they are always more likely to say ‘HEY IT’S THE WINTER SOLIDER’ and make a whole to-do about Sebastian. He did love his fans, but right now he didn’t think he could fake the smile needed to take a multitude of pictures.

Sebastian had been walking around for about an hour when he decided to go back to Chris’ place and get his car. He could get a hotel room and leave early the next morning to go back to New York. He wasn’t planning on bringing up the incident the next time he talked to Chris. He was too hurt and didn’t want to mess up what they had going. Because truthfully he liked hooking up with Chris that much.

Refusing to turn his phone back on showed to make the journey back more difficult but he didn’t want to know if Chris tried to contact him. They'd get in touch in the future not now, Sebastian was too afraid of losing his cool.

With the help of friendly strangers Sebastian made his way back to the apartment buildings, he just had to take a couple pictures with them, which he thought was a fair exchange. When he made it back to his car there was someone waiting for him. ‘Great’ he thought, ‘Some stalker fan found out where Chris lived and saw my car here and decided to wait for us to find the story’. Sebastian sighed and continued to make his way over to the person leaning against his car.

The closer he got the more familiar the person became, it was Chris. At this point Sebastian would’ve much rather dealt with the stalker fan. “Hey” Chris said getting off the side of the sports car. Sebastian wasn’t much for grandeur but he liked his little black sport car. He had the money, he was allowed to be frivolous about some things. Apparently recently he was with his heart, but tried to ignore those thoughts.

When Sebastian hadn’t said anything back to his greeting Chris tried again, “Seb, hey.” His voice was small, as he tried to reach for Sebastian’s hand. The younger man tried to pull away but there was something stupidly intoxicating about Chris’ touch that made him crave it.

He let Chris’ hands make their way up to his shoulders but refused to look him in the eyes.

“Come back up to my apartment, I think we need to talk” the statement came out more of question then Chris had intended. Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. He didn’t look up to see the smile that immediately broke out on Chris’ face but he felt his hands move to his lower back to guide him to the elevator.

The ride up to Chris’ floor was silent and Chris still had his hand on the small of Sebastian’s back, as if he let go Sebastian would run. He knew that Sebastian liked to be touched and pet it grounded him. He also knew right now Sebastian needed the physical connection it was reassuring.

Once the doors opened on his floor Chris slightly nudged Sebastian to move towards his apartment. Still neither men said a word as Chris fiddled with his keys to open the door. The apartment was more of a mess than Sebastian had left it.

There was still broken glass and a towel on the floor by the couch where he dropped it earlier, but now there was an added bonus of glass and flowers pieces strewn across the floor. Sebastian eyed the mess and tried to figure out what the hell happened while he was walking around.

His thoughts were interrupted by Chris’ voice “I tried to call you… like seven times. When you didn’t answer I got worried, sent a couple hundred texts too.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck and motioned for Sebastian to sit down on the couch. “I went down to your car to try to find you after Julie made a dramatic exit” Chris waved weakly towards the mess of glass and flowers. It made sense now, she had broken his vase in an angry rampage. “But then you weren't there… obviously” Chris gave a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood. But it was no good, Sebastian was still staring at Chris not giving a sign as to what he was thinking, but looked serious. “Anyway I just waited there for you to come back… almost two hours. I would’ve waited all night.” The confession took Sebastian by surprise.

“Why did you wait?” Chris felt relief wash over him at the sound of Sebastian’s voice. It wasn’t his normal tone, it was slightly confused and quiet. As if he didn’t believe he was worth waiting all night for which broke Chris’ heart.

“Cause I hurt you Seb, I didn’t want to leave it like that.” Sebastian made eye contact with Chris for the first time since the incident. He blinked a couple times and tried to say ‘really?’ But it was caught in his throat.

He couldn’t believe Chris had said that, what does it all mean? Did he break it off with the blonde, did he wait for Sebastian because he was the one that Chris wanted. He couldn’t possibly the girl had anger issues apparently but she seemed like a fine woman, someone that could make Chris happy, and wouldn’t make him wait for two hours by their car because they were too much of a baby and turned their phone off.

Chris gave Sebastian a weak smile and nodded as he brought his hand to his cheek. Sebastian happily leaned into the warmth and looked back up at Chris. There was silence again, but not uncomfortable like before, this was good silence, understanding silence.

Sebastian’s eyes flicked from Chris lips back up to his eyes silently pleading to get their lips together. Chris happily obliged and captured Sebastian’s lips in a kiss. It was gentle and slow, nothing like their normal kisses that ended up leading somewhere more fun. No, this kiss wasn’t leading to anything it was expressing an emotion. It showed they both wanted this and were in no hurry to get to the finish line.

When the kiss broke neither wanted to move from the embrace. Sebastian leaned his forehead against Chris’s and gave his nose a light kiss earning a smile from the older man. “So what are we now?” Sebastian questioned under his breath, as if he didn’t want Chris’ furniture to hear the conversation.

“We sure as hell are not casual,” Chris said making Sebastian laugh as Chris pulled him into his arms. Sebastian nodded and welcomed the embrace.

“Well that was a fucking dramatic way to realize neither of us wanted that,” Sebastian remarked scanning over the room at the mounds of broken glass and liquid that had been spilled that night. The flowers looked trampled on a the vase was shattered along with the wine glass. But maybe that was a metaphor.

“Not everything is a fucking metaphor Seb.” Chris’ words made Sebastian realize he was still talking out loud apparently. He crinkled his nose and buried his face in Chris’ neck in embarrassment. That just earned a laugh from Chris and made Sebastian feel better, something about Chris Evans’ laugh just warms people. “But we probably should clean up our ‘new beginning’ or whatever the hell cliche you have rattling around in your mind.”

Sebastian made a half ass offended scoff and untangled himself from Chris’ embrace. Chris narrowed his eyes at the man over top of him as he realized he wasn’t getting up to clean, he had ulterior motives for their new positioning. Chris is still eyeing him suspiciously when he goes to open his mouth and ask what his plan was.

His question was smothered by Sebastian’s mouth. Chris didn’t protest he smiled and continued kissing Sebastian back. This was nothing compared to the kiss they had shared earlier, it was a needy, quick, and already Sebastian was licking at Chris’ bottom lip to ask for entrance. Chris happily complied and let the kiss deepen.

The two were making out like horny teenagers for who knows how long. Every now and then Sebastian would tease Chris and roll their hips together only to pull his hips away and continue kissing like nothing had happened.

Chris was tired of Sebastian’s relentless teasing and flipped them over to take control. It was a calculated risk that they would fall of the couch but at this point Chris was too turned on to care and Sebastian was being a tease.

Sebastian let out a satisfied huff as his back made contact with the couch. He wasn’t complaining though he loved it when Chris took charge, his muscles always worked to his advantage in these situations whether it be lifting Seb against the wall or holding down his arms with so much force that Sebastian can hardly squirm under the restraints.

However at this moment all of Chris’ energy was put into kissing Sebastian, tongue exploring every inch of the others mouth. When they needed air Chris’ lips didn’t leave Sebastian's face, he peppered kisses anywhere he could reach as long as they didn’t break contact. Now he was the one being a tease. Until finally his hands made their way down Sebastian’s body to his ass squeezing it hard making Sebastian let out a deep groan into the kiss. Chris smirked against his lips as his hands moved from the younger man's ass after one last squeeze earning a slight yelp. His big hands traveled to the front of Sebastian’s hips making his whole body feel warm.

Time passes in a haze with Chris’ hands exploring Sebastian's body as Sebastian kisses from Chris’ neck down his torso to every other part of his body. It’s like their first time-more accurately their second, the first was over pretty fast- all over again. This time it isn’t casual, not defined but they want each other in each others arms right there on Chris’ couch at a quarter past midnight.

The night goes on in a fit of moans, gasps, and even some laughs when Chris puts on the condom too fast effectively breaking it and wasting more time to have to get up and get another. They had eventually made it to Chris’ bed but to his comforters dismay they didn’t make it to the sheets. By their better judgment they just wipe off with the t shirt that Chris has laying on the floor and snuggle under the covers, naked.

Chest to chest they exchange lazy kisses and pleased hums till the clock blinks 3:15am.

“This is not how I imagined tonight would go at all,” Sebastian’s sleepy confession catches Chris off guard and brings him to full attention making his entire body tense at the words. His anxiety working on full blast even at these early hours in the morning.

Sebastian shakes his head fondly and kisses Chris’ nose lightly “it turned out better babe.” The endearment just slipped out now causing Sebastian a slight amount of panic himself. He didn’t want to overstep bonds there was already enough shit broken tonight over whatever this was. But Chris seemed to ease at the name and in turn made Sebastian calmer as well.

“Yeah you're right,” Chris mumbled pulling Sebastian’s head to lay on his chest after kissing the top of his head. Chris could feel Sebastian’s warm breaths on his bare chest. and their breathing synced letting both of them fall asleep quickly and easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine hopefully there are not too many. 
> 
> Also sorry I keep making Seb so fucking sad over Chris it just keeps happening. The next one will be a lot more fluff and I'm very excited.
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated or you can come hmu on [tumblr](http://tjhammond.co.vu) thats cool too


End file.
